Crash Bandicoot: The Orgin
by EICofMarvelReborn
Summary: Every generation has a hero... just not all of them are orange! The story of crash bandicoot retold for the 21st century CHAPTER 1 EDITED CHAP 2 COMMING SOON!
1. A clash for all time

Every Generation has a hero…just not all of them are orange

CRASH BANDICOOT:THE ORGIN#1

_The clash for all time_

The island had already been battered by six hours of a tropical storm that night many eaons ago.

The Jungles surrounding the islands many villages had been devastated and the scatterd villages were ablaze with glorious red fire

Amongst the chaos of people frantically running around attempting to take shelter many already lay dead.

Huge red-rocks of fire fell from the sky they plummeted into the cliffs and jungles of the island complete destroying huge chunks of the landscape.

Those who dared look sky-ward at the strange scarlet like colour the night sky had become knew that it wasn't just their island; the whole world was in devastation.

High above the island resting in a blood red cloud was the Dark God Uka Uka, represented as only a wooden witch doctor mask.

Seemingly ignorant of the destruction he was bringing Uka Uka sat in a state in a state of meditation muttering an ancient inscripition that roughly translated _" Non shall surrive the coming of the dark one"_

The sanctuary rested in place that what not quite earth but not quite the netherworlds. In the interior of the tomb like place a wooden looking mask with four rainbow coloured feathers on its head was talking to a group of glowing blue entities that hovered above the ground

"What about the savoir?" The mask asked in an accent that hinted at Jamaican

"We cannot explain it" one of the entities growled in a voice that did not reflect its angelic appearance and was in fact dark and in-human "It was written that Uka would not attack until 004 and the fabled saviour would already be amongst us…it was written in the prophecy"

The wooden mask shook his head, "The prophecy must have been misread…" He turned to the entities "what do we do?"

"we have no time Aku Aku,you are our only chance…go!!"

Aku Aku was taken aback "But the ancient writing….it forbids any kind of violence between the two brothers."

"None of that matters now. To earth you must go and shall remain until the chosen one cometh again." The entity waved his arms and a blue portal opened behind Aku Aku

He bowed "I shall not fail masters" and in a beam of light…he was gone

A sparking blue portal ripped open the blood-red sky and in a sound like a clap of thunder Aku Aku was thrown out. He looked down at the burning ground and grimaced there was nothing he could do for them.

Aku looked up at the dark cloud and summoning a golden aurora around him he charged forward, an explosion tore through sky as both masks were thrown back by the forces each one had displayed.

Uka Uka shook off the blast and glared across at Aku Aku with his glowing white eyes "Brother." He snarled evilly

"Uka Uka this cannot go on evil shall not rule this world!" Aku Aku said firmly as they began circling each other.

" Is that so Aku aku? Well if it is. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT! The ancients would not allow a clash between us and I have heard enough of yourself rightchius babble to know you won't fight me!" Uka Uka gave a chuckle although Aku seemed un-phased

" The ancients have commanded me to protect earth, and if that means a clash Uka...** so be it"**

They stared each other down for a few moments then Uka fired up his aurora which was both red and black , a colour that mimicked the colour of the sky, Aku also fired up his aurora that was golden yellow like the suns rays. Uka dove down and they were both locked in combat.

The people below had now come together as the sky had stopped falling, they now stared up at this spectacle knowing it was to decide there fate. Explosion ripped out of the epicentre of the clash , lights as blinding as the sun as well as blasts as dark as the abyss of spacve blasted across and down and any way you could think of.

Eventually Uka Uka managed to send Aku plummeting into the ground

"I ALWAYS WAS THE MOST POWERFULL ONE WASN'T I ?" Uka roared "YOU MISERABLE LITTLE WORM!" His eyes shone and a bomb of dark matter decended on Aku Aku like an avenging angel ,the resulting explosion erupted upwards and brought Aku flying up he sent a golden blast at Uka who countered with a blast of dark matter, the two blasts met in the middle and caused an electromagnetic pluse.

"Enough of this!!!" Uka roared charging into Aku and sending them both plummeting towards the jungle. The both landed at the foot of a towering temple that had survived the apocalyptic storm unscathed, the stairway led up to a huge stone lizard's mouth.

Uka levitated up and looked down on his brother who still lay on the ground. Uka Chuckled

You. Cannot Defeat me!"

Aku heave him self upwards obviously fatigued he narrowed his eyes "Maybe not"

Uka Uka eyed him suspiciously "So…you admit defeat…admit that I am the strongest"

Aku's eyes suddenly shone with a bright light that made Uka Uka squint in pain" Even Though I cannot defeat you brother…I can **contain **you!!!" a blast of gold from Aku Aku's eyes sent Uka slamming into the temples side, Aku rose high above him and began to speak "Uka Uka… for your crimes and atrocities to this world you will spend eternity as a prisoner of time itself!"

Uka Looked at him puzzled "You? You are going to lock me away? Please!" He dismissed Aku's threat with a look on his face that said "You wouldn't Dare harm me!"

Aku smirked and his eyes glew a blinding yellow. Then there came the sound of rocks moving. Uka Uka turned around and to his horrified gaze the stone lizards jaws began to open and a blue time portal materialised, any fire that was still blazing was sucked inside and the tornado began to pull Uka Uka

" What?!!!" Uka Uka screeched puzzled then, he turned to Aku with rage in his eyes

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" he roared trying to attack but the tornado had already formed a grasp around him.

You love the darkness so much? Live in it." Aku Said mockingly

" AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Uka screamed with rage

"This is your penalty brother." Aku said as the strong winds pulled all evil out of the world and into the far future.

"YOU WILL PAY ! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!!! YOU AND THIS WORLD WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Five hundred Years later

The trinity islands were a group of three large islands about eight hundred square miles off the coast of new Zealand. These were islands the world's law had forgot they were home to mutants, Monsters and the worlds most wanted genetic researchist…Doctor Neo Cortex.

Cortex was a monster, top of his class at empire state university at the age of twenty he became CEO of N-corp. a corporation that was dedicated to finding cures for diseases by way of experimenting on animals but two years into running N-Corp Neo broke off all tie with the free world and began using Kolas, Tigers and a whole array of animals to create genetic abominations. Now residing in a huge towering castle on the third trinity island cortex's one goal is power, assisted by his robotic lab assistants and his "Cortex Commando's"

The moonlight shone down on the N-corp. tower, the moonlight sheathed through a small window in a laboratory on the 22nd floor. Doctor N.gin a short plump man with red hair and pale skin held a chart and looked over the sististics of a recently completed experiment, this experiment lay strapped to a table in front of him , a blue kangaroo laughing uncontrollably.

N.Gin continued to scribble adjustments onto the chart when two double doors slid open and a tall skinny man in a green shirt and white lab coat walked in. N.gin greeted the man with a nod as he walked to his side and spoke with sadness in his voice "Insanity" he looked over the chart and then looked up at biro again "Doctor Cortex will never except this a completed experiment as a completed experiment Doctor Biro"

Biro nodded in agreement "Y-y-you're right" he stammered "this is yet an, an.another f-f-f-failure"

"The kangaroo is definitely not a subject that reacts well to the cortex vortex" N.Gin explained

Biro viewed insanity of the cackling mutant that lay before him "No subject reacts well in the cortex vortex. Neo's designs are fundamentally…"

"The Designs' are flawless!" A voice boomed from behind them as both men span round to see a figure in a white lab coat his head was quite large in comparison to his body , he a tuft of hair on top of his head and sideburns that stuck outwards. He had a goatee that made his face take on the look of satan and the letter "N" that had been visably burned onto his forehead , This was evil itself Doctor neo Cortex.

Biro bowed his head "forgive my boldness s-s-sir"

Cortex glared at him as he strode into the room "Well I trust you will remember your place in future" Cortex said darkly. He looked upon the cackling roo then glared back at n.gin and Biro "Is this it?" he asked they both nodded simultaneously and cortex turned and observed the blue-furred mutant.

Without warning he reared back his fist and punched the roo hard in the face knocking out its teeth and spraying blood across the whitewashed table he singalend two lab assistants that were guarding the door

"Get this abombanation out of my sight" the two androids compiled without question and dragged the whimpering monster away.

"What The hell is this?!" Cortex demand of the two scientist "you idiots couldn't organise children's party! Let alone create me a general worthy of leading my cortex commandos to world domination!"

Biro Stepped forward "We tried everything to get the vortex working we followed your'e instructions p-p-perfectly"

"Doctor" Cortex said sternly "remember what I said about remembering you're place"

"Neo…" N.gin Piped "Doctor biros right your'e design is not ready for animal subjects"

"Imbeciles'!" Cortex yelled slamming his fists into the table making two fist dents "tomorrow….eighteen hundred hours sharp! I'll lead an experiment myself" He proclaimed, N.gin and Biro went wide eyed "Sir…?" biro began

"SAVE IT!" cortex yelled "Take a Battalion to N.Sainity island tomorrow morning…and bring me……a BANDICOOT!"

NEXT: The creation of super weapon goes horribrily wrong : Enter Crash Bandicoot! Also: N.gin goes under a robotic transformation


	2. Birth of the bandicoot

Birth Of the bandicoot  
  
The next day: Cortex's ships surrounded the beach on an island south of his castle, as lab assaints and biro climbed out of the ships a large fat colourerd man holding a stick was there to meet them on the beach biro approached this man smiling "Good d, d, d, day I hope our vis-visit finds you wellllll" Biro stammered "Leave papus island you people are not welcome here." The large man commanded "What?!" Biro said confused "I am a mere sci,sci, scientist interested in the wildlife." "Cut The crap! Papu is not dumb as you think puny human!" Papu said moving closer to biro "You work for cortex" He said angrily "Actually yes" Biro said quite seriously taking a gun out of his pocket "And haha so do you" he then shot a needle into papus arm Papu proceeded to collapse onto the floor " Take him to cortex!" Biro said to a group of lab assistants "The ressssttt the rest of you st,storm t,t,this island find me a bandicoot haha!" Biro screeched to the remaining lab assistants .  
  
3 Hours later cortex castle. The raid on the island was successful and a bandicoot was collected, it was now in a cage in the lab sleeping , n.gin was looking into the cage whilst biro readied the vortex, "It seems like a very sleep die bribed bandicoot " N.gin moaned "Cortex will only except perfection, Do you think we should get another one." "Doctor St,stop b, b , bitching . Besides thissss this ones probably going to die in the vortex anyway." Brio breathed tinkering with a nuke that was on the table, "All the same-" The door swung open cutting n.gin off in mid-speech cortex walked in smiling evilly accompanied by 2 muscular looking animals one a kola the other a tiger, cortex looked over at the cage and the bandicoot, then angrily looked at brio "That thing is going to lead my minions to world domination?" Cortex asked angrily both scientists nooded Cortex clapped his hand over his forehead "UGGGGH! You to couldn't organise a piss- up in a brewery!" He screamed "But I suppose that is irrelevant. The great one is demanding I create something to get the gems. And time is something I don't have. Biro! Get it into the vortex. DOIT!" without a pause brio opened the cage and strapped the sleeping bandicoot into the vortex chair "R, R, Ready" Biro stammered "Well what are you waiting for? Higher the chair!" Biro typed something into the vortex's computer the pressed a button, the chair began to rise into the vortex all 3 scientists watched with anticipation then the bandicoot disappeared from view and a light filled the room "Excellent" Cortex said Coldly.  
  
The flash the stopped and the chair lowered sitting in the chair was a large orange marsupial with spiked hair and blue pants: it was motionless. Brio moved close to him to inspect him "Well. is he dead?" Cortex asked "I'm not-" The bandicoots leg flew up kicking biro in the head knocking him cold the bandicoot managed to break out of the straps and went crazy round the lab , "Dammit! Kong, tiny destroy it!" Cortex commanded, the kola and the tiger ran after the spinning bandicoot who stopped spinning and picked up a test tube of the desk and threw it at tiny and kong "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T MESS WIT' ME!" The bandicoot yelled jumping from the desk onto the nuclear missile on the table, "Oh god! Not the nuke!" N.gin screamed then the jets ignited and the missile and the bandicoot rocketed out the window. As the missile sewverd back towards the castle the bandicoot lost his grip and fell to the ocean below ,  
  
Back at the lab: "What did you do to my vortex!?" Cortex demanded furiously "What?" Biro whimpered "Do not play dumb with me biro! You sabotaged my vortex!" "What?" without warning the nuke came flying through the window hitting n.gin in the head but miraculously not exploding "Ohmy god! N.GIN!" Cortex Screamed "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" N.gin screamed as blood spewed out of his head "C,C,C,CORTEX WHATTTT SHOULD WE DO!?" Brio screamed cortex smirked evilly "Tiny carry this man to robotics. I need to make a few adjustments." Cortex said darkly then he and tiny(Carrying the screaming n.gin) Walked down the corridor towards robotics  
  
Epilogue: 2 hours later N.stanity beach The waves washed up the usual crap today but today they also washed up a new thing an orange figure an orange bandicoot The bandicoot started to move "UGGGGH! Where am i.." It groaned  
  
The Beginning  
  
Next: He's just escaped cortexs clunches but how will crash feel when he finds out hes destined to protect earth from destruction . Crash meets aku aku Also: N.biro seeks vengeance on cortex 


	3. Crash Landing

3) Vengence  
  
N.gins eyes snapped open he was lying down on his back against a cold metal table , "What the hell?-"He thought as he noticed that his vision in his left eye was computer green with red circles , he tried then to sit up but he was fastened down to the table looking at the wires and metal parts that were all over his body he remembered what happened. "HELP! SOMEBODY GET ME OFF THISM FREAKIN' TABLE!" a sharp and almost unbearable firey pain erupted in N.gins left forehead he shrieked out in pain, "nnnno! Yoyou could explode if you get sttttresssed! Clam down." N.brio stammered walking into the room "Think nice things!" "Biro? Where am I?" N.gin demanded again trying to sit up "Yourrrree in a robotics lab in c c c c cortex cas t t tle !" Biro whimpered walking to where n.gin was "ugggh! I feel so nauseas but its like my body wont let me throw up... won't let me- oh my god! The missile !" N.gin cried his eyes widening "Is the missile still in my head? TELLME!" N.biro nodded nervously before explaining "To re p p piar the life threatening head injures w w we redesigned your head turning you into a cyborg h h h hence the reason you voice sounds cybernetic." N.gin began to sob "Why is the missile still there?" He asked changing his mood from upset to rage "W w w we couldn't rrrrrrrrrmove it you might have popped like balloon taking uusss wiiith you" Biro nervously explained . Biro stared at N.gins raged filled face, he always had had a temper but his accident seemed to have enhanced it this was very dangerous considering the bomb could go off if his temper reached a high level "I'M GONNA KILL THAT STUPID LITTLE BANDICOOT!" he yelled at suddenly making Biro jump backwards the rocket in his head began to flame and he ripped his arms out the locks "his strength is incredible " biro thought looking in awe at n.gin "Realse my legs! NOW!" n.gin yelled at biro who immediately opened the leg holes n.gin grabbed brio round the neck and pushed him up against the wall. N.gins cyber eye glowed ruby-red and the missile in his head was flaming, his fingers constricted around biros neck it was going to snap at any moment "THAT BANDICOOT WILL PAY! PAY FOR WHAT HES DONE TO ME! I WILL SMASH HIS LEGS! I WILL BREAK HIS NECK! I WILL- " n.gin paused and his eyes grew back to there normal colour as his rocket stopped flaming "I'm...Sorry. Don't know what came over me." N.gin said relsleing brio and turning away obviously disappointed with what he just did biro approached him "Hey c'mon lllets get you a top and a cup of co co coffee!" he said comfortingly "Thank you" n.gin replied  
  
N. sanity beach : "Crash. Crash...?" A voice said as the orange bandicoot lay there face down in the sand "Ugggh...5 more minutes momma" crash moaned turning over onto his back "Come on wake up!" the voice said crash opened his eyes to see a wooden mask floating above him "Hey! You're not momma!" Crash yelled leaping to his feat and taking a hand-full of sand that he threatened to throw "DON'T MESS WITH ME! I GOT THIS CRAP!" he screeched throwing the sand at the mask "Crash calm down! I..." "Calm down? I'm calm! I AM THE KING OF CALM! You're the one who needs to calm down you wooden bastard! I am freaking' calm! No I'm not! Yes I am! No I'm- oh fuck! I don't know what the hell I am! I need to lay down!" crash collapsed onto the sand and began to cry "I don't know..." He sobbed covering his face wit his hands "am I fine? Am I not fine? Ive got big headed yellow bastards! Ive got to muscularly animals trying to beat the living crap out of me! And now I've got a floating mask with feathers above my...head!" he broke down again Aku Aku gave a sigh and zapped crash in the butt with his eyes "Youch!" he screamed jumping up and rubbing his buttocks "That hurt you little Bas-" "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND FOR GODS SAKE!" the mask roared crash instinctively stood up straight and lifted his head. "Crash. My name is aku ." The mask began "Crash? My names not crash. Its.... Its.... Oh! To save on time I'll just take crash." Crash interrupted aku continued "Since the dawn of time the ancient sprits have assigned me to protect this world. And for decades now ive done my job. But-"Aku paused to see that crash was stairing at his shoes not even paying attention to what was going on "CRASH!" aku screamed and crashes head shot up aku continued "–But I have come across a force that threatens to make protecting this planet pretty hard. Gems." "Gems?" "Gems! They have been lying where they lie for centuries now but one man is cocellecting the gems and has already collected many: Doctor Neo Cortex. He-"Aku was again cut off by crashes rambling "Cortex! He's the bastard that did this to me. Bastard!" Crash leapt from his feet and began to walk into the jungle "Crash where are you going!?" Aku yelled floating after him "I require your aid in finding these gems!" Crash turned round to face aku "Screw the gems! I'm gonna kill cortex! Then I'm gonna trash everything he ever worked for ! Then I'm gonna kill all of his mindless little SHITS!" Crash stormed off into the thick rainforest aku aku was in tail yelling after him.  
  
Cortex Castle: A dark bar in the castles break room was lit up vaguely by a feeble little light advertising Budweiser, sitting at one of the filthy circular tables were 2 enormous animals : Kola Kong and tiny tiger were the names of these animals. "Ive been breakin' rocks all week and I'm sic t' death of it. I gotta talk to cortex about this lousy job ive gotta at least get a raise if not a new job." Kong took a swig of his "King Size" Beer as tiny did the same "Tiny gotta go t' n.sinty beech an' smash little bandicoot in the mornin'" Tiny roared misspeaking some words "How do we know he's on old flabby's island!" Kong joked and tiny chuckled "Girly bandicoot work her tracking device or tiny beat her! She hot one ! Tiny give her one-! "Tiny ya need to lay off the beer pal! You're talkin' shit" Kong said with a serious tone of voice taking another swig on his beer, tiny stared At his can as if Kong's words had reached him he crushed the can on his head "No more beer for tiny!" he said sadly before belching. The double doors swung open and cortex as well as biro steeped in they were both wearing brown leather jackets with an "N" on it cortex was wearing a black top biro was wearing green, They were accompanied by 3 lab assistant androids who waited by the door "Tiny get to your quarters! Your mission starts at 05:00 hours tomorrow and if you're a second late you will be tortured worse that you've ever been in your life." Cortex told tiny pointing to the door "Yes mr.doctor!" Tiny gave an army salute and ran out of the door "Kong you on the other hand have a new job!" Cortex announced "Biro! Explain." Cortex ordered "Yes Sir." Brio replied handing kong a map of a jungle area and a well drawn diagram of a Dingo and a crocodile the file was titled: Project "Dingodile" , as Kong flicked through the files biro continued "On a remote p p p polar island we have disov verd a tropical jungle home to a certain tytytypeee of dingo and ccccrocoddddile." Kong stood up and spoke to cortex "Can you explain it? Cause this missions hard enough to understand without this bastard explain' it." Cortex nodded taking some files from an angry biro "Well these types of dingo and crocodile are ones that have the right structure to test the DNA-ray . This new being the "Dingodile" can lead my weapons to find the gems." Cortex let out an evil laugh that made Kong back away "You're mission is to capture these dingo's and crocodiles. Understand." Kong nodded "Good biro and I have un earthed information about a genetic terrorist group. We're going to see if we can recruit them to the cortex commandos." Cortex explained to Kong walking out the door Kong sat in the dark finishing off his tall one!#  
  
"Listen Crash!" Aku yelled chasing crash trough thick rainforest "-Anger is a normal emotion! But if you kill cortex you'll only be bringing yourself to his level." Crash turned round and spoke to Aku "Listen! Mask-guy! If I kill cortex the world will be a better place, you can do ya job , I can catch some rays, and no one else will go thru what I have. WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM!" crash demanded rage fully Aku hesitated as-if crash was actually right "Allrighty!" Crash said spinning round and pointing ahead "Lets go!" he walked off again "Crash wait!" Crash sat down on something soft "What?" he asked obviously mad now "Killing cortex wouldn't make you feel better. If you kill cortex it would be murder. Come on crash, you're not a murderer." Aku explained trying to persuade crash not to go through with it . Crash was about to speak again when he heard the ground beneath him growl then start to move he looked down "Earthquake?" he said puzzled then he noticed that the thing he was sitting on was a large orange creature with black stripes a huge head emrged from the balled up big-cat the head looked at crash who whimpered "Er.... You're a tiger aint ya." The creature nodded "Can I just say that you're lovely? You're hot, attractive ad have a beautiful set of teeth!" crash chuckled nervously "You forgot one thing bandicoot!" the tiger said in a female voice showing her huge sabres crash looked at her puzzled "I'm hungry" the tiger evilly said "And bandicoot is mah faverouite dish" crashes eyes widened as he jumped up and began to run the tiger running' after him "Yo! Mask-dude HELP!" crash screamed at Aku "Hmmm? The table has turned! I required your aid and now you require mine!" Aku laughed as the tiger gained on crash "I'll help! I'll help! I'll get the gems ! I will! Just HELP ME!" Aku stopped and turned to the tiger "Stop! Murder is-"the tiger pounced on Aku knocking him to the ground then continued to chase after crash "Oh god..." he breathed running as fast as he could "Half the thrill of the meal is in the hunt! Run!" the tiger roared getting close to crash "No leave me a-"crash went flying forwards after tripping on a plants loose vine "Heh heh!" The tiger laughed walking up to crash and toying with him "Im gonna die! Die? I never lived" crash thought as the tiger opened her jaws "MOM!" cried a teenagers voice from near crash "Mom I am so disappointed in you. Cheating on your diet when you've been Soooooooooooo good." Crash saw that the voice belonged to a male tiger cub that was standing in arms length of his mom moving rapidly from side to side "Bandicoots have so much fat." "Hey!" crashed yelled insulted but he was ignored as the cub continued, "Just drop 2 more stone then you can eat bandicoot." "You're a pain in my ass pura!" The tiger growled walking away from crash who sat up wiping his brow "Thank you! Tank you god!" he breathed to himself as the cub noticed him "Hi!" He said getting crashes attention "My names pura. You got a name?" pura asked vibrating slightly "C-Crash." Crash replied getting to his feet "Sorry about my mom back there. I never thought even she would chest on her diet." Pura apologized to crash sort of jumping from side to side "Yeah.. No Problem." Crash said running his hands through the back of his orange hair "Well seeya!" pura called as he ran away "Yeah.". "Crash are you okay?" Aku asked when pura left "Yeah no thanks to you. What kind of crap was that!? You asked her to stop! She's a giant friggin' tiger on a violent rampage she's not gonna stop because some bastard asks her to!" Crash yelled waving his arm in the air' tiger on a violent rampage shes not gonna stop because some bastard asks her to!" Crash yelled waving his arm in the air Aku looked sollumly at the ground "Vio-Violence is never the answer my angry young friend. Its against everything I stand for." Aku explained to a enraged crash "We'll screw you and screw your gems!" crash screamed storming off "I'm gonna kill cortex!"  
  
Jungle Ruins: The sunset made the sky glow a brilliant red over the ancient temple in the jungle. Cortex's helicopter came int landing in a clearing nearby Cortex and biro stepped out accompanied by 2 huge robots and a mutant-kangaroo with a gun wearing a "Pinstripe" Shirt "Now are you sure this is the right place? or have you screwed this up like everything else you have ever done?" Cortex asked as they pressed towards the temple "N N N Neo I spent the last t t two years of my sci sci scientific li life finding information on the the these guys its accurate promise you" brio explained as they came to the temple relaxing near two stone lions were two mutant lizards wearing purple jackets and white t-shrits "Well, well , well. These are the komodo brothers we've heard so much about." Cortex laughed "What do ya wannnnnnnt" one hissed obviously drunk "My name is doctor Neo cortex. I am head of N-CORP I am before you today with a proposition." Cortex explained to the drunken lizards "Not interesssssssssted "It hissed again sticking his finger up "Whatever." Cortex said shrugging and walking into the jungle again "Wa Wa wait neo I I I I have spent ttwoyyearrs of my life tracking down these terrorists ." Biro whimpered as they approached the helicopter again "We'll good doctor they were wasted years." Cortex said smiling and patting brio on the shoulder "But you didn't even try ! Why?" Brio demanded not shuttering "Ummm... I didn't want to." Cortex said as he climbed into the helicopter brio clenched his fists as he shook with anger he clammed himself down and climbed into the helicopter.  
  
Biros Lab, Inferno city, Cortex island: Inferno city was a futuristic city that was over shadowed and ruled by cortex and it a small lab biro was tampering with the evolvo ray "He treats me like scum. They all treat me like scum. I'm just a werid little suttering worm." Biro thought as he operated a lever that moved the ray and it moved so it was level with the operating table "Please select level 1 , 2 or 3 evolution" The computer said brio slammed his finger onto 3 and entered a time of 15 seconds then he climbed onto the table and lay down "they think I'm small." He thought as the timer ticked "I'll sshow them whos small." He said aloud , blinding flash suddenly filled the room , then there was silence for a few minutes when the walls of biros lab exploded open and a huge green monster with a deformed version of biros head appeared in the opening "CORTEX! KILL CORTEX!" it roared .  
  
N.sainty beach 05:09 The huge waves broke upon the beach as the sun rose on the horizon, riding one of the waves on a small red and yellow surf board was the huge figure of tiny wearing a wetsuit and an oxygen mask, he reached shore an jettisoned the board aswell as the mask and wetsuit he was wearing green leather pants , black booys and two huge spiked shoulder pads he sniffed the air then smirked evily "Bandicoot!" He snarled softly  
  
Next: Crash Vs. Tiny! Who will emerge alive? What has biro become and what will he do next? 


	4. Crushed

Crushed  
  
"Your world is in imminent danger crash" Aku was pleading to crash again as crash poked at a small campfire with a stick it was night time and the moonlight shone over the small camp (Well a campfire and a log for a bed) "Aren't you going to help it?" Crash ignored the mask still poking at the fire "Dammit crash! What is this? Help your world for the love of the gods!" crash glanced at the mask then wiped something of his own face "You spit on me man" , there was an awkward silence for a long time crash broke it "I'm getting' kinda hungry .You?" Crash glanced at Aku who stared back "I don't eat." Aku said followed by another awkward silence "I'm pretty sure I saw some wumpa orchards back there!" crash told Aku leaping to his feet "Be right back." Crash said taking a flame lit stick and walking into the thick jungle "Come on crash. You can do this." Aku breathed to himself "is there any hope?"  
  
"Go go go go! The security androids yelled at cortex's tower there had been a break-in and defences were giving everything to stop it armed with state of the art technology the androids made a rest outside a armoured double door. A hole was ripped in the door as lab equipment and scientists came flying though shortly after a huge green monster crashed through, the monstrosity walked over to androids the sprinkler system splashed off his deformed green body his pants were dark-blue and torn he wad a large misshaped head (Slightly resembling the original N.biro) it screamed "CORTEX!" he screamed shaking the floor beneath the androids immediately after he lashed out entirely obliterating several androids with lighting fast reflexes the monstrosity span round and smashed another 2 robots , bullets erupted from the remaining androids guns on impact biro absorbed the bullets and grew even bigger screaming in rage "CORTEX!" he jumped grabbing on of the purple and white humanoids by the neck raising his arm in a position he could crack his head open "COETEX! WHERE CORTEX?" biro growled his muscles flexing the androids eyes flashed bright red "Doctor cortex is...over seeing the construction of his new space station." The mechanical voice sad "Where?" brio demanded but it was futile as the robot was dead biro smashed his hand against the wall cracking it then he hit it again and it smashed biro dropped into the jungle bellow and carried on.  
  
Back in the rainforest crash had reached a huge plant that was developing wumpa fruit crash picked one up and took a bite "Mmmmmm... tasty! Good four ya to" crash said to himself as he began to pick a few an orange arm handed crash another wumpa fruit "Thanks." Crash said taking the fruit and turning to walk away then he stopped dead and slowly turned around realising the situation he turned to see the torch-lit figure of tiny tiger. "Uh...Please tell me you're the waiter here." Crash whimpered nervously smiling tiny shook his head his teeth sparkled in the moonlight "Well are..." crash began but was smacked with full force across the jaw "Ow..." crash yelled jumping to his feet and punching tiny in the chest tiny looked down at it and then at crashes face "Bandicoots best shot?" the tiger taunted before punching crash in the jaw the throwing his left arm into his chest "THIS TINYS BEST SHOT!" tiny roared lifting his arm into the kill position "DON'T DO IT TINY! You don't want to do it." Aku yelled suddenly arriving on the sence "Piss off dog breath!" tiny yelled "cortex has filled you with so much violence my angry friend, this isn't you , not really." Tiny stared at Aku confused "I believe just by taking a quick scan of your brain that you used to belong to a little girl called molly. You and molly played every day, and because of your size she called you tiny." Crash slipped away rising to his feet "Then cortex kidnapped you. Tortured you and turned you into the genetic mishap you are today." Aku came closer to tiny and tinys expression changed to anger "Cortex!" he growled "Help crash and I stop cortex , I will help you piece toghter the past I cannot read." Tiny looked at Aku hesitating with what to say next "C'mon help us." Crash said smiling "NO!" tiny roared smacking crash in the face again knocking him to the floor , tiny then picked up crash And raised him above his head "TINY CRUSH PUNY BANDICOOT!" tiny roared throwing crash into the rainforest smashing many trees , then after picking up a branch he hulked towards the battle ravaged crash. "ugggh....Must have nap!" Crash groaned lying on a broken trunk he placed his hands on the branch and pushed himself up , a branch hit crash sideways across his face knocking him in that direction throwing the branch aside tiny jumped high into the air and rocketed down to earth crash rolled to the left as the huge being slammed into the ground next to him tiny threw a punch at crashes face and knocked him to the ground "Tiny don't do it!" aku pleaded ignoring him completely tiny placed his foot on crashes face slowly pushing him into the ground tiny growled and smiled evilly "HELP...ME...AKU!" crashes muffled voice cried "Tiny crush..." there was a crunch of leaves from the trees behind him as as huge form stepped out of the bushes behind him . it approached and tiny turned round "Apart from bandicoots Tasmanian tigers are my other favourite food..." the huge tiger began licking her lips tiny snarled and released crash turning to face the tiger "...and they're low in fat!" The tiger roared pouncing on tiny and knocking him to the floor pura hurried over to crash who was gasping for breath on the floor "You okay?!" pura asked looking with concern at crash "Fine! Get me outta here" crash replied pura offered his back to crash and crash climbed on pura ran to where aku aku was and lay crash on the floor, puras mother was giving it her all to keep tiny on the floor he grabbed hold of one of her sabres and viciously ripped it of before upper cutting her smashing many teeth the tiger steeped backwards and roared in pain tiny jumped to his feet as the tiger swiftly ran at him with her mouth open tiny countered by again punching her across the Jaw he grabbed her head and sunk his teeth into her neck ripping out a section of throat the widened eyes of a horrified pura filled with tears "Mom? MOM!" he screamed. Tiny spat out the section of throat and licked his blood- smeared lips "YOU MONSTER!" pura yelled char4ing towards him head first "For gods sake Aku do something'!" Crash begged "No violence is not..." aku began "Whats it going to take man!" Crash yelled angrily pura jumped at tiny showing his pathetic little tiger cub fangs tiny violently smacked him to the ground he grabbed pura and threw him against a tree as tiny ran towards him he was intercepted by crash who slid underneath his feet making him lose his balance crash kicked tiny in the head hoping to knock him out , the brute attempted to stagger to his feet crash span round knocking him to the floor he turned his head to the ingured pura "GET OUT OF HERE GO!" he yelled acknowledging crashes screams pura ran towards aku. Crash turned his head back topwards the lying down tiny who was panting for breath crash cried out in rage and kicked tiny many times "Do your self a little favor meat head don't get up!" crash yelled he was now kicking with all his power the fronts of his leather shoes had been worn out and he was gasping for breath "YOUR JUST A STUPD LITTLE LACKEY YOU LITTLE BA-""Shutup bandicoot!" uppercutting crash sending him flying across the clearing tiny ran across and dived at him "Crush!" he roared angrily crash waitedfor the blow and tensed himself up.  
  
"I see the light..." crash groaned opening his eyes the light approached him and darkened into Aku Aku crash glanced to the floor and saw paralysed tiny "Violence is never the answer. But justice is the right course of action . this doesn't mean I'll be making a habit of it okay!" Aku calmly told crash who was still looking at tiny the brute was slightly twicting in his state of total paralysis "Thanks." Crash turned to aku and faintly forced a smile aku did the same then the silence that followed was broken by the sobs of pura who was hugging his mothers carcass on the other side of the clearing crash took a deep-breath and walked up to pura . "Hey, you okay." Crash asked softly pura didn't turn away from his mom "Pura were heading back to cortexs island ." crash told pura "SO?!" pura said angryliy "Come with us. Get revenge for your mom." There was a silence as pura cried over his mom then wiping away his tears he turned to crash with a look of confidence "I'm in." pura said crash smiled and laughed Slightly "Welcome to the team." Aku aku said to pura .  
  
9;00am Glacier island A huge crocodile surfaced from under the sub-zero water climbing out onto the ice taking a yawn suddenly a gun was fired and a bullet slammed into its side the bullet then erupted into an electric shock and the crocodile collapsed kong shortly afterwards stepped out onto the ice and picked up the crocodile "Promontion here I come" heprasied himself  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next: Project: Dingodile what exactly is this creture? Cortex is detriminated to create and tame it . Also: Crash confronts Tikimon the totem god of sacrifice.


End file.
